User talk:Nicholas Binaco
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gunnar Redmoon page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hey just wanted to extend a greeting. Welcome to the wiki. A tip to editing articles is to look a corresponding pages that have info on it to make sure you don't mess it up. Oh and a question. Did you get your wiki name from the Percy Jackson series or is that your actual name? Gunnar Red Moon Article Nicholas, First of all, I would like to thank you for your contributions to the Warhammer 40K wikia. We greatly appreciate any and all contributions! However, I must bring up a few issues with your recent addition of the Gunnar Red Moon article. The majority of the information that you posted doesn't appear to be canon (official information from Games Workshop). This wiki is strictly for articles that contain official information from Games Workshop, Specialty Games, Forge World and all of its associate RPG products (i.e. Deathwatch, Space Hulk, Rogue Trader, Black Crusade, ect.). To be a successful contributor, please refer to the following links in order to understand how articles are created on this wiki: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warhammer 40K Canon] - This link will explain what exactly canon is, and what is considered acceptable as canon material when posting on this wiki. *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K Wiki, Creating Content] - This link will explain how to create content on the Warhammer 40K wiki. *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K Wiki: Allowable Content] - An important link, this explains what type of content is allowed on the Warhammer 40K Wiki. *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style Warhammer 40K Wiki: Manual of Style] - One of the most important links, the Manual of Style shows you exactly what format and style is used when creating new articles on the Warhammer 40K wiki. If you would like to post you own material or unofficial material (known as "fanon"), you may want to swing over to our sister-site at: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wikia] - Here you can pretty much create whatever you want, to your heart's content. Since you are already registered with this wiki, it will carry over to the fanon wiki as well. Unfortunately, the edits you added to this article must be removed, as they are not considered official canon. To get a better idea how to post an article, take a look at some example articles that should help you on your way: *Logan Grimnar *Ragnar Blackmane *Bjorn the Fell-Handed When posting, please follow the Manual of Style. Be sure to cite your source material and page numbers or any external links as well. And don't forget, to add the pertinent categories that your article would fall under. (Categories appear at the bottom of the page of your article). If you have any other questions, comments or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask myself or any of the other Admins and Moderators on this wiki: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Warhammer 40K Wiki Administrators] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 01:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (Administrator)